


Unnecesary (but welcomed) troubles

by jiyuunoriyuu



Series: Happy Birthday Isara Mao!! 2018 [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy birthday Mao!!!, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: Having two boyfriends is already tiring enough, but when they work together against you, it's more trouble than you ask for.





	Unnecesary (but welcomed) troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favorite worrywart!!! Thanks for dragging me to Enstars hell, I guess.  
> Please come home this is the last part of my present I can't give you anything else. I ask for nothing but your Agent card. Please.

"Maa-kun, wake up."

"Ngh, no, you keep me awake last night, so let me sleep..." Mao bats Ritsu's hand away, annoyed at how Ritsu dare to wake him up early on a day off. He planned to sleep a little longer today, before going back to being busy this afternoon. He promised to hang out with Trickstar later, celebrating his birthday.

"Oh? So you two have fun without me last night?" Now, that's a voice he rarely hear in the morning.

"Rei?" He open his eyes and saw two almost identical face, one looking annoyed, the other with a teasing smile. Ritsu's getting better at sharing 'his Maakun' lately, but watching Rei teasing Mao always ticked him off. "Wow. It's the first time both of you wake up before me. Did something happen?"

"Yeah. We're having lunch together later, but Ritsu said you'll be angry if we tell you five minutes before reservation time, so here we are." While Rei were talking Ritsu nudge Mao shoulder and wouldn't stop until Mao scoot over. The younger Sakuma then lay by Mao's side, snuggling like a kitten.

"And what time is it right now?" He can't reach his phone as Ritsu is laying on his arm, but considering both of his boyfriends are still awake, Mao got an idea about how early it is. He wait until Rei already wrap his arm around him before laying his head on the oldest's chest.

"Um... Around seven?"

"So you decide to wake me up five hours earlier instead of five minutes. Great." 

"We're not waking you up, we join you so you can wake me up later." Ritsu answer without opening his eyes, already half slurring his words as sleep is quickly claiming his conciousness. If he haven't gone to sleep when Mao was sleeping then he already stay awake for about ten hours, and that's long enough for Ritsu.

"I would really appreciate it if you wake me up, too."

"Yeah, I won't let you sleep all day. Now shut up, I'm not listening to your complain about not getting enough sleep today."

"Right. I almost forgot." Rei pull Mao closer to kiss his cheek, ignoring Ritsu's groan of protest. The younger Sakuma already congratulate Mao right after midnight, but Rei just got home after Mao fall asleep. "Happy birthday, Mao-kun. Please don't leave this old man behind, okay?"

"Maa-kun and I will leave you if you don't shut up, I want to sleep." Ritsu hit his brother slowly, too lazy to use his full strength. Also there's Mao between him and Rei, so there's a possibility of him hurting Mao, which he don't want to. "Just ignore him, Maa-kun. I love you more anyway."

"But I love both of you with the same amount!"

"I'm getting headache, but I love both of you too, so please shut up for real this time, alright?" Getting a chorus of okay, Mao smile in secret as he feels the arms around him tightened. Not tight enough to suffocate him, although its getting a little hot under the blanket.

It's a little crowded, a queen size bed with three high school boys. But Mao is not complaining. Why would he, when his birthday is already brimming with happiness?

Yeah, today's gonna be his best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, happy birthday Mao!!!!!!


End file.
